


Unfair Coin

by Ulquii



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Blushing, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, For He Tian, Hurt Mo Guan Shan, M/M, Mo Guan Shan POV, Mo Guan Shan's Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: He would’ve rather throw it away, but with every single action Tian did, the coin just was tossed back to his face, to his chest, to his hands, hitting him with a sweet and fulfilling sentiment.





	Unfair Coin

**Author's Note:**

> I did this because Mo GuanShan pouting while waiting for He Tian was too much to let go.

It happened really suddenly.

One moment He Tian was in front of him, his shoulder grazing his chest from time to time when the train moved or Tian moved because of the crowd. The train halted to a stop and someone, a girl, bumped into him, although the movement wasn’t that rough to make her trip. He felt his frown taking form in his face, and the slight anger that lighted up inside him made him freeze for a second, wondering what was he thinking to be angry. So he looked away while she apologized, He Tian showing her a smile and making that little flame burn angrier.

And then, the next moment, He Tian went still for half a second and then stormed out of the train, yelling him to wait for him in the next station and giving him his bag just before the doors closed between them.

The hot burning fire in his chest, so different to the feeling he had every time he looked at He Tian’s eyes, and yet so similar, like it was the other side of a coin he had so much trouble keeping and figuring it out. It was valuable, he was told all the time in his life, but he thought it would be something very different from what was happening to him.

He would’ve rather throw it away, but with every single action Tian did, the coin just was tossed back to his face, to his chest, to his hands, hitting him with a sweet and fulfilling sentiment.

The other side of the coin was bitter and sour, just like the taste he had every time he saw him being pestered by girls or get scolded by the adults.

Or the hurtful feeling of being left behind.

And being left behind and alone, just after seeing him go and chase after a girl, was just consuming his heart alive and slow.

It was just like he thought it would be. It was too good to be truth, after all. A supposed date in the aquarium, a photo of the two of them, a comment he would’ve rather swallow up and drown in it, a response that accelerated his heart even more when combined with that thoughtful look and little smile.

He looked down, glancing at He Tian’s bag, and wondered why he was still holding it, just like he hold unto the memories he had with He Tian.

It shouldn’t be so difficult to let go, just leave the bag in the ground and go back home, to his mother’s secure arms and his closed up walls and doors. It should be so easy to forget about He Tian and the supposed affection that he had for him, even when he had such a hard time accepting it that it was pretty painful to dig it out of his soul. It should be easy, this time, to throw away the damned coin that always hit him back when he tried to get rid of it and actually get rid of it now.

He gripped Tian’s backpack, trying to let it fall from his hands, but his arms betrayed him and pulled it closer to his stomach, his mouth grumbling and his face burning him.

It was just so unfair.

He saw him coming from his right, not having composed his face from the deep pout.

“Don’t look like you are going to cry,” He Tian joked, even when he felt like a minute more alone with his thoughts and he would have broke in tears, “Worried about me?”

He gritted his teeth, feeling his jaw hurting from clenching it too long.

“Were you chasing after true love?” he hissed through his teeth bitterly, wondering if He Tian would hear his disgust, “Running off like smoke.”

_Even after you said that stupid thing about remembering you..._

“I lost something important,” He Tian said showing his phone screen to him, and he saw something too familiar in it, “Good thing I got it back.”

He gasped, his lungs collapsing into his body and leaving him breathless, all his face getting too hot for his own good.

“You… you,” he blabbered, his arms tightening Tian’s backpack, “Why do you have so many pictures of me?!?!”

He wanted to growl at him, trying to stop the flutter that his heart was doing, and seeing him smile widely and boyishly made him swallow up his words.

“I took them secretly,” He Tian said with a lean to his space, making him stumble back to the wall behind him.

His breath got uneven in that half second, looking into Tian’s black eyes making his blood rush to his ears, and the faint feeling of something small as a coin and sweet as a candy hitting him in the chest.

It was just so unfair.

 


End file.
